I'm Not That Girl
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Rogue's pregnant, but Remy doesn't want the baby! She leaves him, but still loves him. Will they get togetheragain? What will the baby be like? What's her name? All questions will be answered in the story! Song is from the musical Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

"Remy...please don' be mad. Ah love ya, but it was unexpected."

Tears glistened in Rogue's eyes as she stared at Remy.

"Why didn' ya tell moi sooner?"

"Ya didn' want children, but ah couldn' get rid o' the darlin'."

"Cherie wit' dat t'ing we can' be toget'er wit'out responsibility."

"Is that why? Ya didn' want ta do somethin' responsible?"

Realizing how horrible that sounded he tried to take it back.

"Anna-"

"Save it. Ah knew ah couldn' tell ya. Ah'm gonna have this babeh. With or without ya is yar choice. Not mahne."

She turned away from him and walked out the door. Rogue immediately jacked Remy's bike without a second thought. Everyone warned her, but she thought she could trust him. A mistake she would never make again. An hour later and she was at the gates of the institute.

"Well...now or never."

Rogue walked up to the gates and typed in her code. Immediately the gates opened, but she didn't go to the institute...no she headed to the gazebo. She got there with ease and looked below the cliff. Rocks were everywhere; if someone wanted to they could walk off and easily die.

_~Professor?~_

_~Rogue? Is that you?~_

_~Ah'm back...and a little bit pregnant.~_

_~Define little.~_

_~Oh, four to five months. Maybe six.~_

_~How did he react?~_

_~How do ya think?~_

_~I am guessing your at the gazebo.~_

_~Yeah. It helps me think.~_

_~Logan will be there in a few seconds.~_

_~Thanks.~_

"Stripes?"

_~Wow, he wasn't kiddin'.~_

"Hey, Logan."

"Are ya back because of Gambit or..."

"Logan, ah'm pregnant."

She turned around and chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Remy didn' want her...ah did."

Logan came up and hugged her.

"This might not matter to you, but I am sorry."

She smiled.

"No big deal. Ah'm back and that's all that matters."

ROGUE------

4 months later--

Rogue was in laber and gasping for breath.

"Will the girl come out!!??" she screamed.

"Calm down, Rogue. Oh, and breathe." instructed Hank.

Logan let Rogue hold his hand as tight as she wanted, but he swore she was breaking it. She grunted in pain as Hank helped the little girl come out.

"Almost there, Rogue. One more push."

Rogue tried her hardest and relaxed when she saw the bloody figure of her daughter.

"Congratulations, Rogue, you're a mother."

"Good job, Stripes."

Kitty squealed in delight as she entered.

"How, like, are you, Rogue?"

"Ah think ah'll be ok as long as ah don' have mah daughteh act lahke ya."

Laughter filled the medical bay as Hank fixed the girl up.

"Like, Rogue what are you going to call her?"

"Ara Etienne Darkholme."

"Why Remy's, like, middle name?"

"Come see this, Half Pint.

Kitty walked over to the baby to see one completely emerald eye and the other ruby on black.

"Whoa."

There was pounding on the door as several of the X-men came in.

"Can ah have mah babeh, Logan?"

"Of course, Stripes."

Before he handed her, Ara, he took a picture with his phone. As soon as Rogue got the girl he left. It was 11:00 p.m. and he needed to pay a visit to someone.

1 hour later-

Logan came to a screaching halt on his bike and barged into the house. He looked around and smelled lust.

_~Oh, boy.~_

Logan walked to Remy's room to see him with a naked girl. Both were asleep on his bed, but I think you get the idea. With a chuckle Logan walked to the girl and woke her.

"Huh?"

"Hey, I need you to get out o' here."

"O-Okay."

The girl redressed and left. Logan walked into the kitchen and gathered up a 10 gallon bucket of ice. He reentered Remy's room and dumped it on his head.

"Whoa!!" said Remy as he woke with a start.

"Hey, Gumbo."

"L-Logan? What are ya doin' 'ere, homme?" Remy asked in disbelief.

"Thought ya should see your daughter. Her name is Ara Etienne Darkholme." Logan said as he should Remy the picture of Ara.

Remy immediately sat in bed.

"I want notin' ta do wit' her."

"Since when did ya become so heartless? A year ago you said you'd love Rogue until death do y'all part. Now you're sittin' in bed surrounded by ice and divorced to a great mutant."

"I never wanted a child. Rogue was perfect. A child would ruin it."

"How? Kids strengthen the bond not break it. Anyway, Rogue was in labor since nine. Everything went perfectly, but she would have been happier if you were holdin' her hand not me. So would I because I think she broke it."

Remy laughed.

"Do ya t'ink I can see her?"

"No one except, Rogue wants ya there. Not even Professor would look at ya unless ya had a dang good excuse, but believe me when I say that if ya come up with a crappy one even Orrorro will turn you away."

Logan left the place in a huff, but was suprised that when he got to the mansion Rogue wasn't in the medbay.

"Hank, where is she?"

Chuckling, Hank said, "You act as if YOU'RE in love with her. She's out by the gazebo."

"Thanks."

Logan ran to the gazebo to see Rogue and Ara sitting on the ground, watching the sunset.

"Who was the other gal?" asked Rogue.

She didn't even turn around and Logan actually didn't know what to say.

"You remember Belladonna."

"Good ta know."

Logan sat by her and hugged her.

"Man ,Logan, ah've gotten 2 hugs from ya in three months. That must be a new record."

Logan lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Nice to see ya too."

"Logan..did ah make the right choice?"

Logan looked at Ara in Rogue's arms and smiled slightly.

"Absolutely."

"Ya do know she'll onleh add ta yar list of' to be trained' mutants."

"I know."

That night--

Remy sneaked into the mansion and headed to Rogue's room. He had to see them for himself. Closer and closer he went until he saw the door. Picking it and going inside he saw the same bed, dresser, and window. What was different was now there was a cradle by the bed. Without hesitating he walked to her bed and looked at both girls.

As he looked at Ara there was a hand that restled on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Rogue staring at him.

"Ya shouldn' be here."

"Desole. I-I just had to see for monself."

"She has yar hair."

He smiled at Rogue and saw her eyes glisten with tears.

"Can I talk ta ya on de balcony, chere?"

"Remy...no. Ah want ta, but ah have a responsibility ta Ara. Bein' with ya would mean gettin' rid o' her. Ah ain' that tahpe o' gal."

She started to lay back down,but he literally picked her up, swung her over his shoulders and took her outside.

"Cajun, put meh down." she ordered in hushed tones.

"We are goin' ta talk."

"NO." she touched his cheek and he fell unconcious.

_"Hands touch. eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smiles, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl..._

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds that heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
he loves her so  
I'm not that girl..."_

Rogue looked at Remy sweetly.

"Belladonna's that gal not me."

She walked back inside and bolted the window shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ara is now Anya everyone so don't bug me about it. Her powers have more in common with her parents then Ara's do. Her eyes are violet irises and black scalera.**

* * *

Rogue was breast feeding Anya when she heard loud music come from downstairs. She growled before trying to ignore it and turning to Anya. "Ya okay, honeh?"

Anya looked up at her and her violet eyes sparkled. Rogue chuckled before Anya gurgled and pulled away with a slight whine. "Come on, shug. Let's see what's goin' on downstairs."

Rogue laid Anya on her bed before changing into a black blouse and blue jeans. She turned back to Anya and picked her up before starting to fiddle with Anya's small hand. Opening the door, Rogue headed downstairs to see a pretty interesting scene. Remy was standing in the foyer with a microphone in his hand and Piotr, John, Wanda, Kitty, Logan, and more blocking exits. She shook her head before turning to go, but was met with Bella and a giant boom box. "Y' need t' hear Remy out, Rogue." she said before pressing play on the system.

Anya looked around the room when she heard the music to "Do I" by Luke Bryan. When she looked down at her father a giggle escaped her throat and she began to suck on her thumb. Rogue rolled her eyes before sighing and turning to Remy. He gazed at her with longing before starting to sing, "Baby, what are we becoming? It feels just like we're always running. Rolling through the motions every day."

He stepped up the stairs until he was in front of Rogue and Anya. "I wanna sing dis wit' y', chere. It ain' a duet, mais-"

"Ah could lean in ta hold ya...or act lahke ah don' even know ya. Seems lahke ya could care less eitheh way." she sang softly as Anya fingered one of her white stripes.

Remy smirked before touching Anya's cheek and singing, "Que happened to that femme I used t' know? I jus' want us back t' the way we were before."

He touched her cheek before she cringed and pulled away. She glared at him before walking past him and heading towards the kitchen. Piotr metaled up and blocked her path while saying, "Sorry, Rogue, but he IS our friend."

Rogue sighed before turning around just as Remy sang, "Do I turn y' on at all when I kiss y' baby? Does the sight o' moi wantin' y' drive y' crazy? Do I have your amour? Am I still enough? Tell me, don' I? Or tell me, do I, baby..."

Rogue rolled her eyes again before Kitty took Anya from her grasp. "Like, go on, Rogue."

Rogue glared at Remy before flying into the air and past him. "WANDA!" Bella called.

Rogue was surrounded by Wanda's blue hex and was pulled back to the floor. "Realleh, Wands?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"He's paying me, so what the heck." Wanda said with a shrug before Rogue was pulled into Remy's grasp.

"Give y' everythin' dat that y' ever wanted? Would y' rather jus' turn away and leave moi lonely? Do I jus' need t' give up and get on with mon life? Baby, do I?"

"Remembeh when we didn' have nothin', but a perfect simple kind o' lovin'? Baby, those sure were the days." Rogue said as she struggled to get out of Remy's grasp. "Let go o' me, swamp rat."

Remy, instead, twirled her around while singing, "There was a time our love ran wild and free, but now I'm second guessin' everyt'in' I see!"

Rogue stopped spinning before stopping and pulling out of his grasp. She went to the rec room with Remy and the group hot on her tail...except Kitty. "Do I turn y' on at all when I kiss y', baby? Does the sight of moi wantin' y' drive y' crazy? Do I have your amour? Am I still enough? Tell me, don' I? Or tell me, do I, baby?"

Rogue was heading towards the balcony only to have Logan beat her to it and block her exit. "His poutin' is gettin' old, stripes."

"O' all people ah expect ta actualleh let me trah and get away from the gah." Rogue said with an exasperated tone.

"Give you everything that that you ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?" Remy said as he turned her around and pushed her into a wall.

"Dang ya, Remy." she said as she struggled to get free. "Let me go and give me back Anya. Where is she anehway?""

"De chaton is takin' care o' 'er, chere." Remy said with a grin .

"And ya're takin' care o' me?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"Oui." he said as he leaned in closer.

Logan coughed slightly and Remy snapped out of it. He started to sing while Rogue groaned and tried to push him aside, "Baby, do I still give y' que y' need? Still take your breath away? Light up the spark way down deep? Baby, do I?!"

He pinned her to the wall and smirked at her struggle. "Ya know ah could always absorb ya." she growled out.

"Mais y' won'." he said in a knowing tone.

"Wanna bet?" Rogue asked as she started to pull off one of her shoulder length gloves.

Remy stopped her with a firm hand before singing, "Whoa! Do I turn y' on at all when I kiss y' baby? Does the sight of me wantin' y' drive y' crazy? Do I have your amour? Am I still enough? Tell me, don' I? Or tell me, do I, baby?"

Rogue rolled her eyes before seeing Remy lower his gaze to her lips. "Ah don' think so, cajun." Rogue said before kicking him in the shins and running past the crowd.

There were several shouts of, "Get her!", "Bring her back here!", and "Is that girl nuts!?!"

Rogue laughed at their failed attempts to get past the door that wasn't wide enough for five people in a row. She bounded up the stairs and hurriedly ran to her room while locking the door. Hearing his voice, she laid on her bed just waiting for him to pick her lock. Instead she heard a knock come from her balcony window and saw Remy with Anya in his arms. "REMY!!!" she screamed as she ran to the balcony doors and opened them. "Are ya crazeh or somethin'?!?"

She snatched Anya out of his arms and heatedly walked back inside. "Come on, chere. It wasn' dat big o' a deal." he tried to reason.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!?! Cajun, she's yar daughteh and ya coulda dropped her!"

Remy chuckled before singing, "Give you everythin' that that y' ever wanted? Would y' rather jus' turn away and leave moi lonely? Do I jus' need t' give up and get on with mon life? Tell me baby, do I get une more try? Do I? Baby, do I?"

Rogue rolled her eyes before putting Anya in her cradle and turning towards him. "Last tahme ah checked ya didn' want a chahld or famileh. Ah do and ah'll raise her without ya if ah gotta. YA need ta get lost!"

Remy looked at her for a second before turning around and leaving. "Alrigh', chere. Y' win. Remy'll leave y' 'lone."

He started heading towards the balcony and stood on the rail. "Cajun, what are ya doin'?" she asked from inside her bedroom.

"Y' want not'in' t' do wit' moi and Remy can' live wit'out y'. So...he jus' kill 'imself."

"WHAT!? Cajun, ya're crazeh!" she said as she crossed her arms and turned around.

"Au revoir, mon cherie." he said before jumping off of the balcony. (She lives on the third floor. That is quite a jump!)

Rogue quickly turned around and screamed, "REMY!!!!"

She ran to the balcony and looked over to see no sign of Remy. "REMY!" she screamed again.

Just then Remy's head popped up from under the balcony and he kissed her. She watche dhim in shock before pulling away and saying, "Ah outta kill ya cajun!"

She got up before Remy followed suit with a wide grin on his face. "Remy knew y' couldn' live wit'out moi, chere."

Rogue turned around and shoved him against the rail. "Ya almost gave me a heartattack, cajun! Ah thought ya realleh killed yarself!" (I kinda stole the idea from Aladdin, but changed it up a bit. :D)

"Desole, chere, mais Remy had t' know if y' really didn' want moi 'round." he tried to reason.

Rogue glared at him before turning away again. He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her neck. "Remy really is desole, chere." he whispered.

Rogue turned around and laughed at his puppy dog pout. "Well, how can ah stay angreh at a face lahke that?"

Remy chuckled before kissing her shoulder, neck, cheek, and nose. After that he kissed her lips softly, but then passionately. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away and saying, "Ya ain' completeleh forgiven, cajun."

Remy pouted again before saying, with a sigh, "Que's mon punishment?"

An evil grin spread across Rogue's face before she said, "Shoppin' with, Kit."


	3. Author's Note

**Peoples, I gotta say that some of these stories gotta end. These are the listings...**

**1. I'm not that girl**

**2. Goodbye?**

**3. The Future Brings Explanations and Decisions**

**And...**

**4. A Happy Ending**


End file.
